Question: $\log_{7}343 = {?}$
Explanation: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $343$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $7$ , the base of the logarithm. $343$ can be expressed as $7\times7\times7$ $343$ can be expressed as $7^3$ $7^3=343$, so $\log_{7}343=3$.